User talk:Genius In the Lamp
Welcome to the Conworlds Wiki, G.I.T.L.! (Weird name!?) I don't know how much experience you have with conworlding, but I hope you will get around to writing about the nations you said were in the oven. Just don't get scared too easy, and you'll be okay. Conworlding isn't easy. I know, because I've done it before and am still at it. So... If you need any help with any aspect of your project, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Have you been looking at the other conworlds on this site? If so, what do you think of them? --Tel Loiryn 00:45, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hi GitL, Please write a detailed synopsis (summary) of your world on the List of Conworlds under your projects' sections, for all your projects. This will make the list of conworlds much more useful. Also, in the event that one of your works gets nominated for feature fiction we will have something ready to present immediately. If you haven't posted a world of yours onto the list, then please do so :) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 16:52, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Please vote for my candidacy Hi G.I.T.L., I'm running for adminship. Mind coming out to vote? Thanks! :) Tel Loiryn 21:58, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Map-making Many programs may be used for map-making, but the best programs I know are Photoshop and Inkscape, the latter is free. E.g. you can look at my map of Kievan Rus made in Inkscape. — Hellerick 09:07, 23 January 2009 (UTC) United Kingdom of Scandinavia The Union of Everett would like to discuss the signing of an official peace and non-aggression treaty as well as possibly begin trade. United Planets 04:32, 17 February 2009 (UTC) The United Kingdom of Scandinavia would also like to maintain friendly diplomatic and trade relations with the Union of Everett. Genius In the Lamp 08:01, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Are you going to reinstate the UKS? —detectivekenny; reply; signed 01:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) As far as I'm concerned, it's currently on hiatus, as I have a lot of other things on my plate at this time. You may "un-instate" it for now, but I would like to be able to bring it back if and when feasible for both FW and myself. Genius In the Lamp 02:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) It looks like the UKS stays for now. Is it going to participate in the Cold War? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 22:03, March 7, 2010 (UTC) G8 The G8 Summit would like to invite the United Kingdom of Scandinavia into the organization. :We accept the invitation. Genius In the Lamp 05:04, 19 February 2009 (UTC) See: G8 (Future World) Survey Hey GitL, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:40, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello, GItL. I advise not to make a country in the Baltic Sea, because that's where Leubantia is. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 20:16, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :What the heck? Who cares if Leubantia is there. If Tharnton really doesn't want you to, I guess that's fine, but really as long as you don't border Leubantia there is nothing wrong with it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:36, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :My countries are not in the Baltic Sea; they're in the North Atlantic and the Caribbean. Genius In the Lamp 23:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I also like your St. Edward flag. It looks like the flag of Leubantia and also the Monarchy flsg of Leubantia was like that, only with the black silhoutte of Leubantia. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 15:42, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Taking a small bit of your land Hey GITL i was wondering if it was okay if I took a little piece of the UKS in the FW. I'm talking about Ærø, Drejø, Hjortø, Lyø, Avernakø, Skarø, Birkholm and Strynø bassicly all the islands of the Sout funen sea. I'm workig on creating a small country (very small) called Republic of Aeroe Would that be okay? please respond asap. Btw we have a new forum an chat on http://futworld.webs.com/ --Rasmusbyg 12:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Congrats, G.I.t.L., in sorting out all those categories! We don't have Barnstars here, so this is the best I could do ;) [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 09:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) LOLWUT Why the heck are you heavily editing my pages? Leubantia is PRIVATE. Heard me. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 18:08, March 5, 2010 (UTC) In this case it isn't. Leubantia has to be improved and become realistic or it will be deleted. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:00, March 5, 2010 (UTC) He has the autorization of the Administration to do so, so there's no objection. Sir Spart Sparklbox 20:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Let's see here: Here are some of the things I've come across in your pages: 1) 7-year-olds leading political movements; 2) Families of future Presidents being attacked by polar bears (in the Baltic Sea?); 3) 21-year-olds being elected Prime Minister; and 4) Attorneys General getting their experience by "reading a few books on politics and law". And one more thing: "Politics" is not - I repeat, NOT - an academic discipline in university. ("Political Science" is acceptable, but only if the person went to university after World War II.) Genius In the Lamp 05:09, March 6, 2010 (UTC) All those reasons are realistic. How would attacks by Polar Bears be unreal? [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 08:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Why do polar bears just attack randomly, and why are there polar bears in the first place? See this map. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 10:14, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I dunno about the Polar Bear thing. [[User:Tharnton345|'Tur']][[User talk:Tharnton345|'bo']] 17:33, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Realistic? What historical precedents do you have to back up such incredible assertions? Genius In the Lamp 00:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL what page had the polar bear attack? Give me a link to it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:00, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Dukes/Duchesses of Leubantia Could you also make a list of Dukes and Duchesses of Leubantia? The line should begin sometime in the Sixth Century AD, and end in 959 AD, shortly before the beginning of the Kingdom of Leubantia. Be sure to include these names in Leubansky form: *Sharon I *Sharon II *Zachary I *Stanley I —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Leubantian Monarchy Can I get a preview of the list of the monarchs of Leubantia? I believe some of the names Tharnton wrote are a bit "weird" to the location of the country. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi Genius In the Lamp 23-Oct-2012 (I'M THE DRAWER OF DRAKE ISLAND'S MAP) I'm!!! Pohlaniawikia. The founder of es.pohlania.wikia.org. I'm Romanian-Catalonian. MY ENGLISH IS POORE. I like to drawmaps... I'm arhitect. I Living in Barcelona. CATALONIA (hey catalonia is not spain). Thanks for your helps. ¿ Do you like my maps for the drake islands? I have drawed the maps for Drake Islands following the discriptions of "Geography of Drake Islands"... If you can help me... to draw more maps. Non, I'm just drawing the municipalities for DRAKE ISLANDS, allways following the description of the drakes islands wikia's articles. Please contact with me by e-mail: danivall1984@yahoo.com. I preety exited to help this article Drake Islands. What do you think about...? * Relief map of Drake Islands * Example for Municipality of Drake Islands * I have found a facebook-page of Consworlds Wiki I have drawed about 100 municipaloties for Drake islands. The maps are drwed in AutoCAD 2007. So are scalled to after knows thw area in km2. Thanks!!!